Fighting Fate
by Sarragirl
Summary: Bella is a famous actress/singer, and when she goes to the Oscar's she sees a vision of someone, who she has never met before. His face haunts her even in her sleep, and she can't forget about it. She sees the face again, only in real life. B
1. Visions

Fighting Fate

***Note: Bella is a very famous singer/actress, and she lives in Beverly Hills. Jacob is her boyfriend, and he is a famous actor. Oh, and everyone is a human in this story.***

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Pam, I think I can handle it." I said to my stylist. She had been telling me bhow/b to put my dress on.

We were going to the Oscars, and thankfully it was nearby, so we didn't have to fly to some other state.

Jacob was supposed to come pick me up in about an hour.

I took the dress from Pamela, and went into the bathroom to change.

(Bella's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=12236093 )

I walked back out, and Pamela examined my dress. She straightened it, and then sat me in her chair. This was so normal to me now.

I closed my eyes as she put on my eyeliner, and eyeshadow. I opened them again, as she moved on to lipstick.

She did my hair after that, softly curling it, and she put half of it up.

p style="text-align: left;"img src=".com/files/HrhKeyV4X4AJ36hAkveQojyCLURcAXq5w33LtSAMSVbCZwCtDeBZP1Wh9NLH1u*" alt=""//p

(I imagine this is what her hair looked like.)

When she was finally done, she smiled at her master piece. She had always insisted on doing my make-up and not getting a professional. Well, I guess she was a professional, but still. I think she just wanted more money.

She told me I could go downstairs. I loved my house. It was so big, and it had some awesome themes.

My mom hugged my lightly. "You look wonderful." She said. I smiled at her.

My dad hugged me after that. "You are beautiful." He said.

"Jake should be here any minute. Wait there he is." My mom said. She was looking at the window.

"Okay, bye mom, bye dad." I said, walking out the door.

"We'll be there in a little while." My mom called.

"Okay!" I said as I shut the door.

I walked to the limo, and Jacob was holding open my door. How sweet.

I got in, and he went around, and got in the limo.

"Hey, babe." He said. I smiled at him.

"I like your tux." I said.

"Well, I like your dress. You've probably been told this already, but you look beautiful." He said.

I giggled. Jacob was very tan, and he was also very muscular. We have been dating for almost a year now. My best friend, Victoria, had gotten us together.

Victoria had been a really famous singer about a year ago, and then somehow, her fame just faded. She still sells CDs, and is in the paper every once in a while, though.

She was coming to the Oscars with her boyfriend James. He looked kind of creepy sometimes, but most of the time, he was really funny.

I leaned again Jake while we drove. He put his arms around me.

We pulled up to the Oscar's and there was a red carpet. We could see some of the other celebs on the carpet.

The driver got out, and came around the car. He opened my door, and I stepped out. I was blinded by flashing camera lights, but I kept my eyes open.

I smiled at them, and walked onto the red carpet.

Jacob came with me, and we posed for pictures, side by side.

I heard some of the paparazzi shouting my name, so I turned that way. "Bella! Bella!" They shouted.

I smiled, and their cameras snapped.

We walked further down the carpet, and someone asked to interview me.

"Sure." I said. They had a camera pointed towards us.

I answered the questions, and finally we got to go inside. I knew Pamela was somewhere, because she told me that I was going to change dresses before I sang.

We sat down in the seats reserved for us. We were very close to the front.

I saw the people sitting around us. There was Orlando Bloom, and Jessica Simpson, and some other people.

Finally after sitting for about half an hour, they started the show. The host came up, and said some stuff, and then introduced the first people who were introducing the nominations.

They were showing the nominees for best actress. I knew that I was in there. When they said my name, everyone cheered for me. I just sat in my seat, and blushed.

"Okay, and the winner is..... Bella Swan!" Wow. I hadn't thought it would have been me.

I smiled, and walked up to the stage. I got up there, and they handed me my award. They also handed me the microphone.

"Wow. I was not expecting this." I said into the mic. "Well, first of all, I want to thank my mom and my dad for supporting me, and also, my manager, Kate." I said some more stuff, and then they cut to commercial. I sighed, and went to sit back down.

Jake held my hand. "You did great." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. My voice had probably been shaking, and everything. I had been nervous.

The night continued on like this, and over all it was very long.

When we left, there was more paparazzi than before. We were still being photographed, and I didn't really mind much. I smiled at the cameras.

"Bella! Over here!" One of them called. I turned towards the video camera. I smiled.

When I looked into the lens, a picture flashed into my mind.

It was a boy, and he looked to be about seventeen. He was smiling, and he had beautiful green eyes. He had bronze hair, and he was absolutely stunning.

As soon as I saw the picture, it went away. I wanted the picture back. I wanted to star into those green eyes again.

INo, Bella!/I I told myself. I had a loving boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking about someone I don't even know.

I snapped out of it. I was still smiling at the camera.

I waved, and the Jacob helped me into the limo. I sighed as we drove away....


	2. Thinking

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I walked into the living room of our large house in Forks. Well, technically we lived outside of the city, but we are very close to it. We even go to school at the local highschool. Not that there are any others around.

I was eating some crackers I had found in the pantry. I went over to where Emmett was sitting, and plopped down on the couch with him.

"Dude, what are you watching?" I asked.

"The Oscar's. They are almost over." He said, still looking at the television.

I grumbled. I tried to take the remote from him, but he held it away. "Dude, you are seriously watching some award's show with stuck up celebrities?" I asked him. He snorted.

I didn't feel like watching this. "Hey Rose." I said. Rose was Emmett's girlfriend.

He turned towards the door. I grabbed the remote. "Ha!" I said.

"Dude give it back! I promise we can watch whatever after this is over! It's just got a few minutes! Look! Everyone is leaving! Please?" He begged.

"No way, bro." I said. I put my thumb on the button, and was about to press it, when Bella Swan came walking out. She stared right at the camera, and it looked as is she was staring at me. I froze, and looked back.

Her chocolate brown eyes were beautiful, and her dress made her skin look like cream. Her eyes were focused on me, but I knew she wasn't really looking at me. She seemed to have frozen, too.

She was beautiful. I had seen her face on magazine's before, but I had always just thought of her as the same as every other famous person. I saw now that she really was special.

She then looked back to her left, and smiled at the camera once more. Some big guy pulled her into a limo. I then remembered that he was her boyfriend. Ugh. I hated him now. She had to have a boyfriend.

I was still watching the television. I watched her drive away.

Emmett laughed. "It looks like somebody is crushing on Bella Swan!" He boomed. I shoved him.

"Dude, shut up, and get real." I mumbled.

"I can see what's right in front of me, and that look in your eyes was l-o-v-e!" He spelled out the word. I pushed him off of the couch, and he just kept laughing.

Alice and Jasper were upstairs, so I decided that I would rather hang out with them. Jasper was pretty cool.

Alice was my sister, and Jasper was her boyfriend. Also, Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. They live on their own, but also in the same house. Their parents had died, and they were already old enough to stay on their own, so they stuck together. I could see why they stayed together. It would be horrible to lose your parents and your sibling.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I was still thinking about Bella.

I walked to Alice's room, and opened the door without knocking. I found them kissing.... passionately. They didn't notice me, so I just shut the door. I so did not need a visual on that.

Grumbling, I walked to my room. I had recently moved my piano in there. My bedroom was big enough, and I still had plenty of room.

I picked the CD on the top of the pile of CDs that I had listened to recently, and popped it into the stereo. I pressed play, and laid back on my bed. I put my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes.

Debussy by Claire De Lune came on. I loved this song. I started humming it to the music.

I thought about Bella's chocolate brown eyes, and her beautiful hair. I couldn't stand it anymore. I got my laptop out, and typed in 'Bella Swan'. I waited as the search results loaded.

I had lots of things come up. I clicked on the first one. She had her own website. Or a fan maybe made a website after her.

I went to it, and there was a section labeled 'Pictures!' I clicked on that. There were so many beautiful pictures of her.

I found one of her laughing, with her head thrown back. Her eyes were shining. I loved this picture of her. I saved that one.

I went back to the search engine, and clicked on the next one. It was a magazine website. It was all about Bella... and her boyfriend. Great. I closed that one.

The next one was all about her and her boyfriend, too. I read the headlines of the articles.

b'Bella and Jacob - closer than ever!'

'Bella Swan, and Jacob black go to Oscar's together!'

'Jacob and Bella happily on love' /b

I couldn't take it any more. I shut my laptop, and set it back on the small table next to my bed. I got up, and turned my music off. I went and sat at the piano.

I started playing a song, while thinking about Bella again. I needed to get her out of my head, because what where the changes of her and me together? Well, she had a boyfriend, she is famous, and she lives in stinking California, so I don't think the changes are very high.

My song changed into a different one. This is one that I have never played. It was a new song, and it was just flowing out. It reminded me of Bella, too.

I sighed. I stopped playing, and decided I should write this down. I wouldn't want to forget it after all....


End file.
